Confrontation: End of The Monster Slayer
Into the Lion's Den The morning was slow for the duo as they simply ate something small and packed with energy in order to ensure that they had their magic full when they fought against their target. After finishing their meal, the duo walk towards the location in the middle of the city, talking about what they were going to do. "It seems to me that the only magics he knows are Take Over and Sword Magic, something to consider. I am a master when it comes to the sword, but the Take Over is a bit of a problem to me" Suekko said gripping his sword as he thought of some ideas. "Well, I consider myself pretty good with a sword too." Derro added, while picking at his teeth with a toothpick, "And I've got plenty of weapons in my arsenal to deal with animals. but I assume you've got a plan of attack?" he asked. "It's not gonna be easy, Hydrate may not be book smart, but when it comes to fighting, he's a master. He earned our attention for a reason, his power is immense, but we can outdo him with tricks. If need be, I got one spell that will obliterate him from the face of the Earth-Land, but for now let's keep it to the tricks" Suekko said as he kept thinking of the plan in his mind. "Planning for a fight is like trying to predict the movement of water, two many things could go wrong." Derro responded. After finally getting the piece of food from between his teeth, he flicked the toothpick away. "Let's just watch each others backs and see what happens." "Guess at this point, I don't have a choice" Suekko said just sighing as he knew that it wasn't his style to just go in without a plan, but knew he had no choice. After an hour of walking, the duo found themselves in the middle of the city, looking at the tall building that stood before them. It stood nearly the size of a skyscrapper, but it looked as if it hadn't been entered for nearly a decade as the building itself was falling to pieces. Looking around at the piles of scrap metal and broken stone Derro commented under his breath, "Hell of a place to pick for a showdown." Suekko was puzzled by the comment, "What does that mean? You think he knows we're coming?" "I know he does." Derro said shortly, "We are exactly who he's been waiting for. He knew we where here the second we arrived." Out of nowhere the roar of a Lion echoed throughout the area, causing both Derro and Suekko to cover their ears from the sound that they heard. The echo ceased as the only sound that could be heard was heavy footsteps coming from the inside of the building as they eventually lead to Hydrate coming out of the building with Umaga in his hand. "Well well, my prey has finally decided to come" He said cracking his neck and grinning at the duo in front of him. "The file doesn't do you justice Hydrate, but now the only question is, will you hand over that blade to us willingly?" Suekko said extending his hand. Both Derro and Hydrate looked at Suekko with a look of suprise. "You to think i'm going to just hand over my weapon?" Hydrate asked with contempt. "You'll be the best prey this mudpit has to offer." Derro grined, "Well, guess it was worth a shot." Hydrate smiled as he quickly slammed his fist into the ground, sending up a wave of rubble towards them, causing both to jump away in an attempt to get away. Hydrate moved fast as he could, moving through the rubble as he made an attempt to attack Suekko. "No. 2 - Beta" A light shined from the blade's sheath as it enveloped Hydrate while he still moved his fist towards Suekko, only the attack wasn't as strong as intended, which gave Suekko an opening to punch Hydrate down to the ground. "Terra Spear" Derro shouted as a spear resembling a shovel appeared in his hands. He then swung the head along the ground, and as the blade bit into the dirt, it took shape as a giant spike of earth, and shot down towards Hydrate. Growling, Hydrate rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding the attack. He got to his feet and clutched the hilt of his sword. "Take Over: Lion King!!!" The immense energy surrounded the area, nearly cracking the buildings with the pressure of the magic that Hydrate was releasing as his body transformed into a Lion-Humanoid with training shorts and Umaga unsealed as the blade roared into the air. "He's starting to get serious" Suekko knew that there was no holding back as he released his full magic energy and unsheathed his blade causing yet another ripple of magic that surged throughout the city. Both mages glared at each other, disappearing in an instant as they slashed at each other with great force that each blow was like a sonic boom. When they both intercepted, Suekko smiled as his blade glowed once again, "No. 1 - Alpha" A bright powerful light emerged, temporarily blinding Hydrate as Suekko slashed sending him hurling towards the ground dazed and confused. Derro launched another wave of dirt, this time in the shape of a fist, at Hydrate. Quickly recovering, he growled, "I can rely on other senses too you know." and he swung a massive fist at Derro's attack, shattering it instantly. "Wow." Derro said, "This really will be fun." trading out his Terra Spear for a pair of throwing weapons that resembled two crescent moons via Requip. He ran around Hydrate to put him between Derro and Suekko, and threw both weapons. Hydrate tried to open his eyes, but found the blindness was still there, and instantly focused his other senses to compensate for his loss of sight. Instantly his lion ears picked up the sounds of the thrown weapons, smiling he ducked down, making his sheathe stand up as one of the weapons got caught on it and kept spinning. He then threw it back to Derro, but not before swinging his blade downward to Suekko's side, releasing a powerful slash attack at him. "Brand of The Lion's Paw!!" Channeling his magic through his sword, an aura of a giant lion appeared as it followed the slash trail to Suekko, attempting to deal damage to him. "No. 4 - Delta!!" Summoning an invisible wall around himself, Suekko took the attack of Hydrate, though despite the spell's effect, the attack managed to break down the wall, but disbursed because of it leaving Suekko thrown to the ground and shocked that the spell barley worked. Derro easily caught his weapon, then traded it out for a pistol as Hydrate swung his sword down at the prone Suekko. A single shot bounced off the blade as Hydrate paused for a second to look at Derro. Then he turned to face him and charged with his sword raised. Grinning, Derro Requiped a sword and rushed forward to meet him. As Hydrate slashed down, Derro sidestepped and made an attempt for his stomach, however the second the blade made contact with his skin, the tip broke as if it had hit steel. Hydrate followed up with a punch to Derro's chest, to which Derro jumped to the air, spun along his arm and slashed at his face. Though the sword shattered, it hit with enough force to knock Hydrate to his knees. Retreating back to Suekko's position, Derro said "I think we may need a change of tactics." Suekko regained his composure as he quickly got up and gripped his sword, trying to figure out how they could both take him down, then an idea came to mind. "No. 700 - Psi" However, instead of aiming it at Hydrate, he aimed it at Derro as they were know connected with each other using Telepathy. Listen Derro, if we have any chance of beating him, we gotta beat him down and somehow pierce his unbreakable skin. I got an idea, but we need to keep him off guard till I can get a chance to strike' Suekko thought to Derro as he stabbed his sword onto the ground and focused another surge of magic into both palms of his hands. "'Golden Dragon Bullet Wave" Sending multiple shots at Hydrate, creating multiple miniature dragons as they went on the attack to Hydrate. All Hydrate did was smile as he used his sword to battle with every single dragon, slashing at them and making them disappear. You need to shoot him with that weapon you got, it's the only thing that might be able to pierce his body for a few seconds before it gets shot out' Suekko thought to Derro as he continued to send out more dragons at Hydrate. This time Hydrate simply charged through the volley of attacks, swinging his sword down, the two men jumped around ether side of him. However, Hydrate reached out and Derro was caught by his massive hand, pining one of his arms to his side. He lifted Derro up to eye level and stared for a second. "You're the one." He said with joy. Grinning, Derro responded, "You bet your ass." As a large gun appeared in his hand, he pointed it at Hydrate's chest and pulled the trigger. An explosion rocked the earth as Hydrate took the attack, and roared as the skin of his chest burned. Derro landed and retreated once again and said "That's the Heater Gun. You may defend against swords with your skin, but I figured fire would be more difficult to stop." Hydrate stood up again, his chest sporting a large charred patch of skin. Grinning he asked "You think you can fill my appetite?" he locked his lips, pointing his sword at Derro "Then let's see you try." Derro Requiped a sword and jabbed it in the ground, he removed his tie and hat, and placed them on the hilt. He then traded the Heater Gun for another sword and took a fighting stance. "'Imperial Breaker!" Hydrate stabbed into the ground this time, causing a magic circle to appear right under Derro as he was suddenly uplifted into the sky, and looked down to see a lion mouth jumping at him as if it was going to swallow him whole. "Ocean Sword" Derro called, as another sword jumped into his hand. The blade turned to water and lashed like a whip at the Loin mouth, cleaving it in half. Then he began to fall over Hydrate ,swinging the plain sword down on his head. Hydrate smiled easily blocking it with his sword and got doused with water of the sword, but before he could retaliate,"No. 3 - Gamma" A powerful spark of lightning hit Hydrate and combined with the water dealt a powerful blow to him. Hydrate felt the surge through his body , but quickly stabbed the ground to use his sword as a conductor and swung his fists at both of them, but missed as they dodged. "He's starting to slow down, we need one powerful attack that can finish him, I think it's time to test that new weapon that Yukia gave you" Suekko said to Derro. "Well," Derro started, "We need some of his blood to start it going, so i think we're back to squere one. Besides, I'm having why to much fun with this guy." And Derro charged again, swing the Ocean Sword as water sliced at Hydrate's stomach. With his bodies's weakened state, The cut only managed to deal one small wound as Derro jumped back, but suddenly Hydrate roared loudly as his magical energy shot to it's limit as Umaga suddenly started glowing as he held it in front of him. "It has been far too long since worthy opponents have been brought to my attention and yes you have gotten lucky shots, but this ends now as my final spell will obliterate everything in my way!!! 100 Fang Fury!!" The aura's of the 100 beasts that Hydrate killed suddenly appeared in front of him as they were absorbed into the blade. He dashed forward, breaking the floor as he head towards the duo. "Derro, get it ready, I'm going to take the bulk of the attack to buy you some time" Suekko said as Derro moved out of the way, allowing Suekko to summon one powerful surge of magic as a humanoid aura surrounded him, "No. 600 - Chi!!" Swinging his blade, the two swords collided as the shock-wave broke down Hydrate's building, but now the two were at a stalemate, trying to overtake one another. As Hydrate and Suekko clashed, Derro, moved to where Hydrate's blood had landed from his last attack. Requiping the bag from the Collector's office, he reached inside and produced a single bullet, which he then dropped into the small pool of blood. instantly, the bullet seamed to spring to life, opening a grotesque mouth on the tip, and began lapping up the blood. Derro Requiped a revolver and loaded in the tiny monster into the chamber. Just as the two mages began to run out of steam, Derro took aim and shot into Hydrate's left arm. The bullet impacted, but just barely dug into his skin, just enough to stay in place. As, Hydrate's power began to fade, he turned to Derro and asked, "What was that, a pebble?" but suddenly changed his expression to one of pain. he roared like a wounded animal as the bullet began to burrow into his arm. Suekko, backed off, but was surprised at what had conspired. Such a low impact spell was causing Hydrate this much pain? after everything we'd thrown at him? Clutching his shoulder, he buried his claws into the top and began to dig around for something. Finding what he had been looking for, he pulled the bullet out of his shoulder, the jaw still snapping like a piranha. Furious, he crushed it like an insect, but hadn't realized Derro had jumped behind him and swung down with a large hammer, connecting with the back of his head. For a moment, there was no reaction, but slowly, Hydrate began to fall to his knees, then completely to the ground. Landing again, Derro set his hammer down, took a breath and asked Suekko, "So do you get it now?" Suekko smiled as he walked over to Hydrate's fallen body as he was holding his arm that managed to get cut from Hydrate's blade. "You got the fight you wanted and I got this" Suekko gripped Umaga, but quickly let it go, feeling that the blade itself was trying to dominate anyone who gripped it. "Okay, this bad boy is a bit temperamental, but we'll fix that" Grabbing the Sheath, Suekko quickly placed the blade into it and tied it up before placing it in his storage bag. "Now, killing this guy may bring delight to The Collector, but I think his mind might be useful to us" He reached into his bag and grabbed his Lacirma as he called Dai. "Dai, the mission was successful, tell Toru and the others to head over here immediately, we got a big prisoner that will be transferred to the R&D Division" He said but chuckled when Dai simply grunted and hung up. Noticing this, Derro began to laugh "See? your learning." then he returned to the spot where he placed his hat and tie and put both back on. "You stay so serious all the time, and you'll age faster than the rest of us." "When it comes to the sale pitch, I'm always fun" Suekko said smiling as he withdrew his blade back into it's sheath and began to set up some stuff to cover their tracks. "Come on, Hydrate won't be getting up anytime soon, we better head back to base" He said as Derro nodded and walked along side him. Endgame: Cemented Place The Collector was in the meeting hall with all of his Lieutenants and Leader's, minus Suekko, Derro, and Toru, but that changed when the door was kicked down and Suekko came before them with Derro at his side. "Miss me everyone? Well here's a present to all of you" Suekko took out Umaga and threw it to the table as he and Derro took their places at the table. Most everyone at the table was surprised, not that he had the sword, but that immediately after the sword landed, Toru came through the door dragging a sedated Hydrate in after him. After a moment, Feng was the first to break the silence. "How did you pull that off?" he asked impressed. "Ah, simple." Derro said with a grin. leaning forward he continued, "I hit him with a hammer." Some of the Lieutenant's chuckled a bit, but stopped when The Collector raised his hand, and grabbed Umaga as he unsealed it and drew it out, causing a powerful magical surge in energy as the table began to crack. "Impressive... A magnificent sight... well done Suekko. You have redeemed yourself" The Collector said as he handed the blade to him, "Keep it as a reminder, it's worthless to me, this man however..." He moved his head to Feng who grabbed Hydrate and went out "was the real prize" The Collector motioned everyone to leave, except for Derro, "Well, how was it?" "Well, it's a mean little sucker, I'll give it that." Derro said, "When it gets a taste, it seams to never stop. And even a the slightest impact lets it burro in like a tick from hell." Requiping the bag, he brought out one of the bullets and placed it on the table. Sensing he was not done, Collector encouraged him to continue. "But?" he asked. "But from what I've seen, it's rather fragile. If I fired it at someone skilled with a sword, I bet they could deflect it easily." Derro said, somewhat disappointed. "That, and it isn't really for direct combat. I'd need someone to watch my back in a fight to use it effectively. And even then, someone crazy enough could dig it back out, Hydrate proved that an effective countermeasure." Finishing his report, Derro got up from his chair and took back the bullets. "I see." Said the Collector, also disappointed by the weapons performance. "Well, that's a shame, but it could have it's uses." Standing up, he said "You are permitted to request them for made for your personal use. But I don't think they will be seeing mass production anytime soon." He then motioned for Derro to leave. Nodding his head, Derro turned and made for the exit. "One more thing Truther." the Collector said, and Derro turned to look at him. "I figured out why you went on this mission. Just remember your duties are to this organisation, not to your cheap whims." Derro only flashed his infamous grin at the Collectors words. Waving his hand, as to say 'Don't worry about it' he left the room. Collector then returned to his duties, monitoring his organisation through the lights in his mask. Category:Storyline Category:Phantombeast Category:Flame Lizard Category:Roleplay Category:Retribution: Hunter's Redemption